


you know i'm gonna come for you

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: The Monster's Darling [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. Anti gives him a rare grin. “You’re getting red-eyed again,a mhuirnín. Red as that hair of yours. Is that a recent addition, I wonder? For a reason, maybe? Changing yourself?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to:  
> -At_the_Moment  
> -Val  
> -AssbuttOfTheReaders  
> -Septi_Spidey_Plier_Pool  
> -alexisnotalex  
> -JaywasaBlindPirate  
> -Olivia_Ivy 
> 
> For correctly guessing the shooter. 10 points and your favorite cookie flavor to all of you :) 
> 
> Anti's been a popular request since I first mentioned him over on my Tumblr. I did a LOT of talking with my good friend snuggletart and they were so lovely in letting me bounce Anti ideas off of them! Anti's placement was always very tentative--he's been in a lot of chapters, actually, but he ended up being deleted before the final copy was ever written, because I didn't feel like it was time. When I finally nailed down where I wanted him and how he would play into the story (thanks to Snuggs), I could actually introduce him for real, and keep him in. 
> 
> That said, I recognize this part is a little short in comparison to the rest of the parts, and I do apologize for that! The next part is a bit longer so I hope that'll make up for it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title from "Where I'm Going" by Sir Sly.

His office smells of smoke when Dark steps in that evening. 

He’s not sure what he’s expecting when he opens the door, but certainly seeing his past sitting there, so nonchalant that it appears almost normal, is not what he anticipates. 

“You’ve done some redecorating,” Anti says coolly, blowing out a puff of smoke, his green eyes glazing over the desk, the walls, the papers. “I take it that’s thanks to your new partner, Mr. Arvid?”

“The fuck are you doing here?” Dark asks. “You shouldn’t be here.”

He hasn’t seen Anti in years-- _years_ \--hasn’t heard so much as a whisper of him. He knows he’s been around, knows he’s been cutting people down and getting high, as he’s always done, as he always will be, but Dark hasn’t seen a glimmer of him since he walked out of his life all those years ago. 

“Thought I’d drop by,” Anti smiles around his cigarette. “See what you were up to. Your name has been popping up quite a bit lately.”

“I thought you were a free agent,” Dark slams the door. “You always were, even when you were working with me.” 

“Very true,” Anti muses. He spins himself in Dark’s chair. “I work for myself, Dark. You know that. I just hear things. By the way, you’ve gotten lax in security. Might ought to check that out.”

Dark scowls at him. Anti says nothing for a moment. He’s tempted to cross the room and rip the cigarette out of his mouth, but that probably won’t end well. He knows he could overpower Anti--quite easily, in fact--but he’s too tired to get into a fight with him. The shock of seeing him again is doing more than he’d like to admit. But he thinks that maybe this isn’t the first time. 

“You were the gunner that day,” Dark snarls, as the concept dawns on him then. Of course it was. No one else is as silent and as precise as Anti. He’d missed on purpose. “You asshole.”

“Perhaps,” Anti says breezily, as he always answers when he doesn’t feel bothered to elaborate. “I was testing you.”

“You were making my life unbearable,” he snips back. “As you always do.”

At this, Anti gives him a rare grin. “You’re getting red-eyed again, _a mhuirnín_. Red as that hair of yours. Is that a recent addition, I wonder? For a reason, maybe? Changing yourself?” 

Dark bristles at the endearment--Anti means it to be the opposite of affectionate. He always had, way before all of this began. Pressing his lips into a thin line he murmurs, “You always did like to run your mouth.”

“You’ll find that you’re the one who runs your mouth,” Anti retorts. “I vaguely recall you speaking way too much in our time together. What was it, you called me _baby_ and _sweetheart_ and _glitch_. I also seem to remember three pretty little words that I never said back.” 

“Get the _fuck_ out,” he sneers. “I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, Anti. I’ve got shit to do, and it doesn’t involve you.” 

Anti rolls his cigarette between his fingers, fixing him with poisonous glare. “It’s a pleasure to see you again as well, Dark. My goodness, what am I here for? I’m so glad you asked. Let’s talk about your boy, shall we?” 

Jack. He’s talking about Jack. “Don’t you dare bring him into this.” 

“No, we’re bringing him into this,” Anti sits back. “I know exactly how much you care about him. I saw it.” 

“You don’t know _anything_ ,” Dark could really use a cigarette of his own. “You keep talking like you know me, but you don’t know a damn thing about me _or_ him. So do yourself a favor and shut up.” 

The answering smile reeks of something condescending. Dark grinds his teeth together, something falling into place. “You were aiming for him.”

“In a way,” Anti admits. “Three shots. Any place I hit him--it wouldn’t have killed him. But what did you do, Dark? Did you fire back immediately, did you use him for cover? No. Do you know what you did?”

“I was there,” he hisses. “I know what happened.”

“You protected him,” Anti drawls, as though he hadn’t spoken. “You were willing to get shot instead of him. You didn’t move yourself from his side, didn’t leave him alone for a single moment in fear that he would be hurt.” 

Dark rolls his eyes. “What’s your point?”

Anti shrugs his shoulders, nonchalant and uncaring. “There were whispers--heard he got into Cry’s hands recently. Heard he came back in one piece, scared but alive. A miracle, really. Are you picking up on this, Dark, or are you really that stupid?” 

He says nothing, and Anti actually looks annoyed for the first time this visit. That’s a record; he’s usually annoyed much faster than this. “You’re in love with him.” 

“Is that what you’re getting at?” Dark asks. “Jack is _mine_. He’s mine to fuck around with, he’s mine to order around, and he’s mine to do whatever I want. I don’t like it when people try to damage my goods.”

“Okay, so you _are_ that stupid,” Anti hums. “Listen, Dark, I didn’t come here to lecture you on your life. That’s far from my business, now. I’m not sure it ever was my business. But believe it or not, I really don’t want to see you fuck this up. More importantly, I really don’t want to see him getting hurt because you’re a goddamn travesty that can’t tell his ass from a hole in the ground.”

“Hear that?” Dark jerks his head. “Time for you to go. Out, Anti. I’m done talking.” 

Thought the cigarette isn’t lit anymore, Anti sticks it back into his mouth. He holds it there for a second, before he pulls it out again. “Do you remember, Dark, what you always used to say to me?”

“I always told you that you were a piece of shit,” Dark crosses his arms. “And you were hell wrapped into a person.”

“You told me you loved me,” Anti says. “You told me what you felt for me was unparalleled by anyone. That you would tear apart the world if it meant that I would love you back.” 

Dark remembers. Of course he remembers. He says nothing.

“And I never did,” he says, as though Dark doesn’t remember that detail in vivid color. “It’s nothing against you, really. Even though you are quite possibly the bane of my existence. What we had was nice, Dark, I’ll admit. Then you had to bring _feelings_ into it, which were-- _are_ \--pointless.” 

He wonders if throwing some at Anti would make him go away, but those types of things rarely do. He chooses to not speak at that, either. 

“You’re in love with Jack McLoughlin,” Anti murmurs, matter-o-fact and soft. “You’re in love with him because he’s given you what I never wanted to. Love and adoration. He does look like me, in some ways, I’ve noticed. Perhaps that’s why he caught your initial interest. But more than that, you love him because he cares about you, despite every ounce of hell you’ve put him through. He has stood by you through everything, has seen the worst side of you, and still remains, steadfast and loyal. The sooner you realize you’re in love, the sooner you’ll stop squashing his heart.”

“Why the hell do you care?” Dark asks, finally. “You don’t know him. And you don’t care about me.”

“Way to make it sad and pitiful,” Anti muses. “But no. I know what a destructive beast you can be. Contrary to what you believe, again, I do give a shit in some ways. That boy looks at you like you’ve got the fucking sun up your ass, and it makes me sick, but somehow, it works. Somehow, he adds feelings back into that monster heart of yours. You look at him like he’s your entire world that there’s an infinitesimal amount of stars within his very being, and you want to know them all. It’s disgusting, really.” 

“And that matters to you why?” Dark rebuttals.

Anti rubs a hand to his temple, something he always does when he’s annoyed. He’d seen it quite a bit in their time together. “ _Mo milis_ , I didn’t come here to play twenty questions with you. I’ve got better things to do. I’m here to tell you one thing, plain and simple: do not hurt him.”

His eyes glimmer. Dark regards him warily. “You don’t even know him. You don’t know anything about him, and yet you’re gonna try and protect him? What twisted game are you playing here? What do you possibly gain by this?” 

Anti flicks some of the ashes from his dead cigarette on the ground, before taking out his lighter and relighting it. He gives it a good puff, a deep inhale, before he finally stands up.

He’s taller than Dark remembers. He’s sharper around the edges, his nails more akin to claws, his skin paler than he recalls. Not in a sickly way--just the way he is. 

“Guess you’ll never know,” Anti says finally, and with a small, shit-eating smile. 

Brushing past him, he opens the door, closes it, and leaves.


End file.
